


Destruction

by Daerwyn



Series: A Collection of Drabbles by Helmaninquiel [23]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 02:25:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5112812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daerwyn/pseuds/Daerwyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine ignoring King Thranduil when he tell the army to turn back when Smaug is attacking and becoming the only elf Thorin trusts.</p><p>100 Followers Celebration</p>
            </blockquote>





	Destruction

Dwarf after dwarf streamed out of the Lonely Mountain, as the long tail of a creature bringing their demise strode in. You could see it from the cliff on which you stood, your brethren gathered around you in an attempt at showing the dwarves you had heard the call.

So many dwarves were dying. Not only dying, but suffering as they did so. Burning, some being trapped, others being crushed by the dragon’s large paws. You awaited the order to descend the cliffside, to bring about a means to help the people still trapped inside.

A dwarf caught your eye, waving his arms and calling, though you could not here. You just knew it had something to do with helping.

Yet Thranduil did the unexpected. He turned his elk so that he faced away from the mountain and began to head back, giving the orders to the elves around him to do the same. But your feet would not redirect you towards him.

“I will not run from a fight such as this.”

Thranduil’s elk paused and he glared at you, his blue eyes boring into you like he had taken up the dwarvish trade of mining. “Then you will die here for dwarves that summoned this dragon upon themselves with their greed. You will never be allowed to return.”

A fact you were willing to take. You gave a bow to your King, before you turned, moving towards the cliffside and moving your way down. Getting to the gates of Erebor, you could see that the dwarves were becoming more and more injured as they continued to pour out. More obstacles they had to face as they left.

The one that had waved was none other than Thorin Oakenshield. His scowl turned towards the cliffs where your brethren no longer stood.

“My name is Y/N of the Greenwood forest,” you spoke to the prince. “I have come to help.”

“How can you help with no army to defeat this dragon?”

You had no intentions of defeating the dragon. From what you had seen, the dragon was much larger than any serpent in the north you had gone to fight against. “I have two hands to help them get out. I should not need more.” He gave you an appraising eye, giving a small nod.

“Then I will need your help.” You gave a small nod and shed your helmet, so that you had clear view of all the things around you, and tossed it aside.

“I will give it.” And you and the dwarf prince were moving towards the gates of Erebor, giving you the first glimpse of destruction. How the Great City had fallen.


End file.
